Some Peace and Quiet
by WingedFish
Summary: Marth decides to have a relaxing afternoon alone in the Smash Mansion's library. But living in a place like the Smash Mansion, means things don't stay peaceful for long! Oneshot.


Some Peace and Quiet

**Here is another hilarious little oneshot. I think it's one of my funniest yet! If you're a fan of classic slapstick humor, you're going to love this! Also know that my OCs are in here. If you don't know them and want to, check out my main story "A Boy and His Bird" or my profile.**

It was just another average day at the Smash Mansion, lunch had ended, and everyone had gone their separate ways.

"Ah, at last I can enjoy a moment all to myself with no interruption." said Marth, the prince of Altea. He was exhausted after his one-on-one morning Brawl with Ike, and was alone in the library to relax in its calm atmosphere.

Just as he was about to reach for a book on the side table next to the loveseat he was sitting on, a large crashing sound resounded from the kitchen. _"What in the world was that! Ah, no matter. Accidents happen around here all the time, I'm sure it's taken care of."_ He reassured himself. Not wanting to get involved in whatever hectic drama was going on in the other room; he started to read the book he picked up.

But unfortunately, the swordsman hadn't read a full sentence before he heard a heated argument just outside the library doorway.

"My Final Smash is not cheap! It's just very effective!" cried a certain blue hedgehog.

"No it isn't Sonic, every time you use that god-awful move, you automatically win!" Ness the psychic boy shouted back.

"Well maybe if you weren't so slow, you'd get it for once. But even then, I can easily dodge your pitiful attack!"

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The poor Altean was covering his ears in annoyance. Why couldn't they argue somewhere else?

While the two were still bickering, a pink ball ran right between them into the once peaceful room, a young woman in a pink dress hot on his heels.

"Kirby! You come back here right now! I can't believe you ate the entire refrigerator and then spat it back at the stove!" the Mushroom Kngdom ruler screamed.

"_Ugh, so that's what that sound from the kitchen was." _The distressed bluenette thought as he tried to block out the noise.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cried as he started to run around the library, knocking over entire rows of books as he evaded the princess.

"Now look what you did Sonic, you made Kirby eat the fridge! You ruin everything!"

"Oh sure whiny brat; like it wasn't your fault when the entire pool froze solid last week!"

"I've told you this over nine thousand times,* it was Lucas that did that, not me!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Just when things seemed like they couldn't get any crazier, a green blur suddenly flew though the doorway, landing right on Marth's head!

Looking up with crossed eyes, the Altean found himself looking at a very angry bird staring back at him. _"Oh no, not you. Anything but you!"_

But that was all he had time to think of, because the next moment, the parrot clamped down sharply on the prince's nose. "YOUCH!"

"Brazil! Brazil get off him this instant!" Marth, in great pain, turned around to see Jay, the teenage vegetation controller, who was also the feisty animal's owner.

"U idoit, ged dis monter uf e!" the swordsman shouted though his severely pinched nose. Marth usually didn't raise his voice and act rudely, but the stress was getting to the breaking point for him.

"Brazil, look what I've got!" Jay waved a sunflower seed in his hand, the only object that could get the avian's attention.

Just when the Jay got his companion off of Marth and onto his hand, Kirby and Peach came running past him, knocking the teen over into a bookshelf, burying him in an avalanche of books. In a panic, the parrot flew straight back onto the Altean's head, biting down on his earlobe.

Screaming in pain, Marth reached for the offending creature perched on his head, only to be bitten on the hand. "GAH! STOP IT!"

"Kirby, you just knocked Jay over! Apologize at once!" Peach shouted in anger. But the young Star Warrior didn't obey and continued running around in circles.

The library was an absolute mess. Not a single book was left on the shelves. Most of the chairs were tipped over. Jay was buried under a mountain of dictionaries, with more then a few bumps on his noggin. Sonic and Ness were still hollering at each other about some senseless argument. Peach was continuing to chase Kirby around the room, her dress in shambles. And poor Marth was being brutally assaulted from the top of his head by a bird out to get him.

The complete chaos seemed like it was never going to end, when at last a booming voice full of authority resounded through the large, once clean and quite, room. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY INSANE BROTHER IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

It was none of then Master Hand himself. At the sound of his voice, everyone immediately stopped dead in their tracks. Even Brazil froze mid-bite at the sight of the giant white deity.

Since Master Hand was in a rather good mood (his brother Crazy Hand had just left the mansion to go on a week-long vacation in another dimension), he let everyone off with just having to clean up the mess, which they did promptly!

10 Minutes Later

Sitting back down on the library loveseat, alone at last, Marth shut his eyes for a moment. He had sustained several injuries on his face, hand, and ear. Jay had apologized, albeit crudely (the dictionaries that hit his skull repeatedly actually temporarily reduced his vocabulary), and helped bandage his wounds, but that didn't help the matter much. But it was over, so the prince put the horrible event behind him.

"Ugh, now where did I put that book?" he said grudgingly to himself. Looking at the shelf next to him, he noticed it just within reach.

"Ah, now where was I?" Opening the book, the pages fell out from the cover onto his royal lap, apparently they had been smashed when Kirby and Peach running around like madmen.

Putting the pile of paper on the side table in disgust, Marth saw Ike come in, a confused expression on his face.

Noticing the numerous bandages on the prince's person, the mercenary asked nervously, "Um, Marth, what happened to your face?"

Glaring back at the fellow bluenette, Marth replied with a huff, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

**So how was that? I feel terrible for Marth. But it's all for the sake of entertainment! Hope you liked the story, make sure to leave a review!**

***In case you are wondering, yes, that IS a YouTube meme reference.**


End file.
